Talk:Goku VS Superman 2/@comment-14017325-20160406151545
People saying that death battle is taking superman's feats out of context. seemed to have missed the meaning death battle was trying to say that makes all of that absolutely meaningless. regardless if he failed to actually lifted infinity eternity black holes etc. It comes back to the first death battle. the first battle is what truly matters. this rematch was just to appease the fans so they could see how goku could fare with those new god forms of his. but it made jack squat in difference. This is the core meaning of this fight:' A man with the power to break any limits against a being with no limits in the first place.' This fight is judging off their overall maxmium potential from their entire history. not the feats they have done in said history. Goku's was seen from what he has done in his franchise and a pattern was developed. goku meets a foe or learns of a new threat. then he either challenges the foe and loses then goes training. or trains in expectency of a threat appearing and beat them after failled attempts. Let me list from the original manga with threats that goku was worried about and how he dealt with them. King Piccolo. (ultra divine water) Piccolo Jr. (three years training with mr popo and kami) The Saiyans. (raditz was unexpected. but he was training before raditz showed up. and he trained with king kai for the battle against nappa and vegeta. got taught the kaio ken and spirit bomb.) Frieza (100 times earth's gravity training on the spaceship to namek. later transformed into a ssj during the fight against frieza) The Androids. (trained with gohan and piccolo for three years) Cell (trained with gohan to get stronger then super saiyan 1) Majin Buu (trained for 7 years on grand kai's planet and learned new technuiqes and transformations. but as with raditz he didn't learn of buu till he went back to earth) Do you see the pattern now. each foe stronger then the last but goku rose to the challenge and eventually triumphed over it. aka breaking the wall. and becoming stronger in the process. that is whole point of goku's story. Supes on the other hand was declared officaly from the superman homepage that he has no limits whatsover in the first place. which means that no matter what he was up against. with that used to its max. he would triumph 'no matter what what it will be. in short his maxmimun potential. It far excells lifiting infinity, black holes, eternity etc. even what it was believed his god like one million golden form could do. that is no where near his maxmimum potential. that is what no limits means that is what people are failing to understand. Superman's stories don't used this all the time because the story would end immediately if he did much like one punch man does with his battles. and dc wouldn't sell a dime because the nature of superman's stories does not fit the raising to the challenge nature of dbz nor the comedic gag of one punch man. I learned all this from the first death battle in jan 2013. i don't understand why some fans can't accept this. i suppose the truth can be too hard for some to accept. if those people can still believe goku can win against superman. i can still hope that goku can get into super smash bros as a playable fighter.